


His Gift(s)

by angeliclyastral



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29558046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeliclyastral/pseuds/angeliclyastral
Summary: Russell Adler’s birthday is here, and you're giving him his gifts.[ on tumblr under @ angelwritesstuffs ]
Relationships: Russell Adler/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	His Gift(s)

The streetlights shone dim through the curtains, you watched as the bare chest of your man rose and fell with every breath. It was a little after midnight as you gazed above him, he reassured you that he trusted you. He trusts you enough to take him to a world of pleasure, but of course, it had to start at the cusp of his birthday. Russell started to feel the caresses, your soft touches woke him from his dreams of you. He couldn’t have woken up to a more lovely sight, you were straddling his legs as your hands ran along his body. Thankful he never slept with a shirt on, you ran your fingers along his chest, his chest hair greeted your touch.

He sighed as he felt your warm hands, even with his eyes closed he recognized it was you. Just in case his mind betrayed him, he peeked one eye to look at you. There you were, you smiled with delight as you gently massaged his arms, moving up to his shoulders, and then down his chest. He yawned, you rolled your eyes, and laughed at him.

He shut his eyes, letting your touch roam his torso. “There a reason you’re feeling me up right now?” You leaned down to lay kisses on his chest, you teased the sensitive skin over his nipples with your lips. Your hot breath got him caught in his own. “Not that I mind, baby.” His gaze on you was covetous, his hands reached out for you.

You took his hands in your own, your fingers intertwined as you grinded on his stiffening member. His thick appendage throbbed up against you. You brought his hands to raise above his head as you kissed his lips. “Happy birthday, Russ.” You spoke enticingly, just above a whisper. “I got quite a day in store for you.” Excitedly you kissed the tip of his nose as you let his hands go and leaned back.

The man groaned below you, he grasped your hips, giving you a hungry look. “Does it start right now? Cause I’m ready for it to start right now.” He was too quick as he trapped you in his arms, pinning you to the bed and rolling on top of you. He kissed you, all while his fingertips were making their way to your panty line. He kissed your neck, and touched you through the cotton.

You mewled. “Russell.” You tried to sound firm, but he started rubbing gentle circles on your clothed clit. It was hard to focus while his mouth was on your neck like this. “You-” A moan. “You said you would trust me with your birthday gifts.”

He pressed his fingers against the growing dampness your pussy had to offer. “I trust you to lie there and let me take care of us.” He growled against your skin.

As he was slipping your panties to the side, you stopped him. “Any other circumstance, I would. Not today, baby.” You squirmed under his touch, his hands relented, surrendering to roam your soft skin. Your warm flesh was aching for his touch, as it already missed the contact of his rough fingers.

He pulled his lips off your neck to give you a look. “You sure about this?” He had no idea what he was in for.

You pull him in for a kiss, taking back what little control you had of him. His tongue flicked at yours his hot kisses was almost enough to say fuck it and ride him all night. However, you had a plan, and no matter how many times he kisses you like this, you weren’t going to deviate. You got him on his back, kissing a trail on his collar bone down to his chest before you pulled away from him.

“Stay here.” You climbed off the bed, and disappeared into the bathroom.

Russell reached for the smokes on his side of the night stands, he lit one up as he waited for you to come back. He sat up and against the headboard as he smoked, he saw your shadow on the floor as you were doing something in the bathroom. You were awfully invested in his birthday present this time around, you didn’t know him that well last year, so you missed the opportunity to celebrate.

When you emerged from the bedroom he put the cigarette out, you had a towel and some cherry flavoured lube. Russell raised an eyebrow at this, mentally asking himself what you were planning.

You laid the towel out on top of the covers, you patted the spot. “Lie here.” Then you slipped his shirt off your body, enticing him with your chest out to comply,

He caught your ploy, but willingly surrendered to you. With a smirk on his lips, he did as you ordered. Getting out from under the covers, he lied on your towel, his legs spread to you kneeling in between them, his hard-on bulge through his briefs. Then, your hands were back on him, palming and stroking him through the material. He sighed as you touched him, but you knew he wanted more.

You slid the boxers down his legs, discarding them like he discards your panties. You give him a cheeky smirk and he just scoffed. Your hands ran along his thighs, his mind ran rampant with ravenous thoughts as he watched you tease him. His cock twitched with anticipation, his eyes said it all.

He needs to feel you on him.

You shot back a look that said, “I have other plans.”

He scoffed again, his patience being driven up a wall. “Don’t get cocky.” He knows he can switch up the game, fuck you into the mattress and call it a night. But he won’t, he won’t because he trusts you and you were so excited.

You poured the lube onto his cock, he slightly recoiled at the temperature, but when you started to rub it in he let out a sigh of relief. “This all you planned? I could’ve done this myself, y’know.” He said with an attitude, a smug look on his face as you rubbed him off.

Your slick hand glided up and down his lubed shaft, his cock glistening as the moonlight peered through a slight opening of the curtains. You poured more lube onto his balls, massaging them both and then one each.

Russell felt warm and wet down there, your touches did more to him than he would care to admit. When he felt the lube drip down to his asshole, he finally was able to piece the puzzle together. His dick twitched, his excitement evident in the way his breath was taken away.

That’s when he started to feel the tip of your middle finger circle his asshole. You let go of his cock to pour more lube on your hand, your fingertips now slick with the cherry flavoured lube. You pressed your middle finger in him slowly, his gasp was a lot louder than he expected. It wasn’t his first time taking anything up the ass, but it was the first time you had ever touched him like this. His breaths wavered as your finger steadily slid in and out of his hole. It was when your finger pressed up toward his front he moaned.

You teased his prostate, pressing gently up against his spot as you started to stroke his cock again. He moaned aloud as you fingered him.

You licked your lips. “What were you saying earlier? You could do this all by yourself?”

Russell bit back a groan. “I still could.” He stated as a matter of fact, so clearly lying.

You shook your head teasingly. “I don’t think you could, baby. My finger has been in your ass all but two minutes, and look at you. I see how hard you’re trying to hold in how good I’m making you feel.” His rock hard member betrayed him by twitching in your hand.

Russell threw his head back and huffed in defeat, all he felt like he could do was lie there and take it. He brought his knees up to his chest as you started rubbing harder against his spot. “Fuck.” He groaned.

You observed his expressions as you finger fucked his asshole, he seemed needy, but he wasn’t going to tell you about it. It was up to you to deliver him to his end. With that, you pushed your ring and middle finger into him, he gasped and groaned, it’d been so long since he felt the stretch of someone within him. His body responded to your touch, he had to keep himself from bucking his hips or grinding on your hand.

However, you see how he wanted it, you started to fuck him faster, he jolted and moaned. He swore under his breath, the way your fingers are buried in his ass reminds you of how he fucks your pussy with his fingers. Your pussy dripping, his response to your fingers and hand as you stroked him was turning you on so much right now. You throbbed as hips started to move with your fingers.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Russ?” You teased the tip of his dick, you kneeled forward, flicking your tongue over his head.

He sharply inhaled at the sheer pleasure. “God’s sake-” He swore under his breath, you fingered him faster.

Somehow you seemed to have mapped out his body so well, you would build him up before breaking him down so he wouldn’t come. He had grown so frustrated as you were edging him. He knew he was going to come hard if you let him, your touches too delectable to fight against. The build up had his balls tingling and a warmth that spread in his body. But every move that rewarded him you would take away, as if keeping him from being thrown off the blissful end.

Russell’s cock was dripping precum, and you felt a mess on the hand that your were fucking him with. Looking down at your hand you saw a milky substance mix in with the lube on your hand. He was close, he had to be. You took his cock into your mouth, the intoxicating taste of him and cherry filled your mouth. You didn’t stop the motions of your fingers against his prostate. He could’ve busted right there, but you popped off his dick, and slowed down.

“You’re gonna have such a good day today, baby, I’m gonna treat you so good.” You licked up the sides of his shaft. “I’m gonna start by milking you for all your worth.” 

Then you started to suck him voraciously, bobbing your head, viciously you assaulted your own throat with his cock. You gagged and slurped everything he had to offer you, all the while, you were finger fucking him so rough.

Russell couldn’t control himself, his body tensed with lust as the end was approaching. “Fuck, fuck, baby, god, you feel so fucking good. Oh-! Uughh...” His desperate praise had you throbbing, with one last prolonged deepthroat, he started convulsing below you. “Oh, I’m cumming, fuck!”

You didn’t let up fingering him, but you got off his cock to stroke him into your mouth, your hand gripped and twisted around his head. A rupture of semen shot out of his cock, it poured into your mouth, all while he clenched down on your fingers as his whole body convulsed. He shut his eyes as they rolled to the back of his head, he thrashed as his end came like waves crashing against the sand. He panted and groaned as he couldn’t help himself, he was still cumming, pulsing, as you pumped his shaft.

It wasn’t until he tried to pull himself off your fingers, you stopped. His panting pleas halted your movements on him, but your hand still grasped on his cock. Even after he came, his cock was still rock hard. His limbs felt like jelly, his body exhausted and near limp, but he needed to return the favour.

“Come here.” He ordered with a growl, you crawled up to him. “I wanna eat your fucking pussy.” He rasped, before trying to maneuver you onto his face. You straddled him, your dripping sex over his hungry lips.

He delved in with his tongue, lapping at your folds, he held you against him like water to a dehydrated man. He made love to your pussy as he sucked at your engorged clit, you moaned as he got straight to business. Your hands grabbed onto the headboard for dear life, this man had a dominating storm inside him, and he took it out on you. You were already so turned on by him earlier, so it really didn’t take long for you to tether on the edge of euphoria, the same edge you brought to him only minutes ago.

“Shit! Russell-” You whined. He pulled away from you for a second to bring a finger to your clit, his finger swiped expertly at your pleasure. Then he buried his finger in you and sucked your clit, you jolted. “I’m about to- fuck- I’m coming-!” You couldn’t help but grind onto his face as he rocked you onto an orgasm. You felt so lightheaded, your head was with the clouds, you looked angelic above him as you lost yourself to this orgasm he’s brought you to.

As you rode the last waves of your orgasm, you lifted yourself from him, you could barely do that as your legs would nearly give out. You and him shared a chuckle, as two lovers maneuvered themselves in the dark. You stood on his side of the bed, taking the towel and the lube and tossing it to the side. 

You reached out for his hand. “Shower?” You asked more than ordered, he took your hand as you led him to your shared bathroom.

As you and him shared the hot water of the showerhead, he had a moment that made his stomach react in a way it hasn’t in a long time. He hadn’t felt this way since his first wife, the butterflies, the feelings, the unbearable thoughts of losing you. He watched your enchanting frame as you wet yourself under the shower, it was like laying his eyes on a lover for the first time. His heart skipped a beat, his thoughts barely processing as he pulled you in to passionately kiss you.

It took you by surprise, but it was welcome, your hands grasped his face as he held you against him. He was gentle, and warm, as his tongue gently mapped out yours. You surrendered to him as he pressed you against the wall to deepen the kiss. His hands couldn’t stay still on you, venturing your body like he’s done many times before. You pulled away, only an inch or two as you gazed at his lips. You traced his scar lovingly, slowly, in a way that had Russell melting, yearning for you even more than he was.

There were no words spoken, there needn’t be. You both knew.


End file.
